


pale blue

by daniels



Series: Roadtrip Hornets AU [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, everyone lives au, i dunno man it's porn what do you want from me, roadtrip au, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: tim, brian, and jay finally get a chance to take a proper rest on their way home. brian's body decides that isn't what he needs. tim indulges him.[ tim/brian(/jay implied). jay'll get some love eventually, but this is just brim. ]





	pale blue

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't .. pre-read this. have fun with grammatical bullshittery.
> 
> didn't know what to name it so i uhhh picked a line from the song that was stuck in my head.

The air was still.

The air was always still when they found themselves holed up in shitty motels -- like the building never got a chance to breathe. Or maybe like the building was dead. The only sounds had been their neighbors to the left bickering, but that had been hours ago.

Why, then, did Tim find himself awake, tired eyes focusing on the uneven surface of the ceiling? Everything seemed fine. There was the sleeping shape of Jay next to him, face turned toward the rest of the room, completely unaffected by whatever was dragging Tim out of his slumber.

Rubbing at his eyes, he heard something off about the stillness. A soft puff of breath out of place, the quiet squeak of shitty bedsprings.. A moment's thought gave way to a faint flush across Tim's cheeks.

Oh.

It was all Tim could do to keep still, heat rising in his cheeks as he took in all the faint noises.  
Brian wasn't exactly a quiet person; he was easily excited, and his body liked to vocalize that. It wasn't news.  
Brian actively trying to be quiet, though? That sent a little jolt down Tim's spine.

 

* * *

 

He really was trying. With one hand over his mouth, and the other around his dick, Brian was trying his damnedest to keep those little whimpers from crawling past his lips. He couldn't help how often he needed to get off -- even if it was inconvenient, it was how his body worked.  
Going back to sleep wasn't ever exactly an option when he woke up sweating bullets and hard as hell.

Come to think of it.. maybe he should have dealt with this sooner. It'd been a couple long, tiring days, though, and today was the day they were finally allowed to get a proper rest. Of course, that meant his body took it as an opportunity to release - er - other kinds of stress.

A muffled gasp escaped him as he dragged his thumb against his slit, back arching ever-so-slightly into the touch. Silently, he cursed his body for being so sensitive.

Jay was a deep sleeper (something that had been proven by fooling around with Tim in the car a few times), but he couldn't say the same for his other partner. How hard he was out just depended on the night.

A shudder rippled down Brian's spine at the thought of being caught. God, he was lucky he was into this shit or he'd never get off on the road..

The pleasant tingles soon turned to tendrils of ice, though, as the bed across the room squeaked. Shit. Brian bit down on the meat of his hand to keep himself quiet as he listened to the quiet shuffling, his other hand growing frustratingly still. His fault for thinking about it, Brian guesses at his luck.

Brian nearly jumps when he feels those warm hands smooth against his back, a soft whimper whispered against his hand. Everything about Tim is so.. solid. He could recognize those hands anywhere.

"Shh," Tim urges as he sneaks into the bed, just behind Brian. "Wouldn't want to wake Jay, now, would you?"

Instead of replying, Brian just shakes his head. Tim's voice is rough with sleep -- Brian wouldn't disobey him with a voice like that.

"Good." It's not a real praise. Brian hadn't even done anything. He shivers anyway. It's not fair that Tim knows every single button to press, but he's not exactly complaining. He's definitely not complaining when Tim's warm fingers squeeze at the flesh of his hip, or when they trace further forward, running through the short patch of his happy trail.

"Tim," Brian whines under his breath, moving his hand to clamp it over his mouth. That bite was.. going to leave a mark on his hand, but he didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time he got bruised up fooling around -- though, this might be the first time he's the one that inflicted it upon himself.

With a soft chuckle, Tim finally indulges Brian, nudging the other's hand away to replace it with his own, spreading precum down Brian's length with the palm of his hand. A lifetime ago, that would have been all it would have taken to have Brian coming apart under his partner's hands -- and, hell, it almost did that now.

Tears pricked in Brian's eyes as he took in a shuddering breath. He was beyond turned on, precum leaking from his tip as Tim stroked him, nice and slow.  
God, Brian was going to murder him for taking his sweet time. Not that he could vocalize that -- if he tried to speak now, he'd just wind up waking their third. All he could do for now was grind into Tim's touch, soft noises in his throat to egg the other man on.

"You're so hot," Tim practically purrs into Brian's neck, before tucking his face in and nuzzling against the other man. "You wanna cum?"

The tears spill over at that, and Brian nods, muffling another whimper as Tim's hand speeds up. He squeezes his eyes shut, chasing the white-hot feeling bubbling up in his loins. If only they were in the car, if only he didn't have to be so quiet --

Lips meet his neck, biting and suckling, and Brian nearly chokes on a moan as he ruts into Tim's hand. It doesn't take him long at all to finish, shuddering in the other man's hands as the pleasure finally crests. More tears spill over, running down Brian's face as he cries quietly into one hand, the other coming up to clutch at his hair, grounding himself as he rides out the high.

It takes a while for him to come down, chest heaving as he tries to keep the sobs inside. This isn't the first time Brian has cried; Tim isn't too worried about it, thumbing gently against his partner's head until his hand is gently pushed away.

"Fuck, Tim," Brian mumbles, lacing his fingers with Tim's to give his hand a squeeze.

"Nah, might wake Jay," the other man chuckles in reply.

With a roll of his eyes, Brian releases Tim's hand, before turning himself over. Tim's eyes are droopy with sleep, but the way his tongue darts out against his lips, irises focused on Brian's, it's clear he's not ready to go back just yet.

Lucky for him, though.. Brian isn't, either.


End file.
